She will be loved
by MrsRayKon
Summary: Songfic: she will be loved. Tyson finds out that Hilary is being abused at home, so he tries to help. TysonXHilary. Warnings: mention of abuse and rape.


**She will be loved  
Hello everyone, I was listening to 'She will be loved' by Maroon 5 the other day and this just came to me. This is a TysonXHilary fic. Also this is my first songfic! (Yay!) Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or 'She will be loved'  
Warning: mentions of abuse and rape.  
AN: I'm not sure if this should be a oneshot or not... Please leave a comment to help me decide. :)  
Also, I suck at feelings, romance and dramatic scenes... So this is pretty lame...  
A/N: unfortunately because of fanfic laws, I've had to take all the lyrics out of this song. But, it is still the same story line and is still based around Maroon 5's 'She will be loved'.  
************

She screamed as her back made contact with the living room wall. She fell to the floor, crying. He kicked her, again and again, until she couldn't even feel the pain.  
"You're worthless! Stupid girl!" He punched her round the face, and left.

She sighed, and shakily stood up. 'Atleast nothing's broken this time.' She thought. Slowly, as to not jolt any of her injuries, she crept to the bathroom. Although she knew he'd gone out, she didn't want to make a sound. One wrong move and he'd do it all again. She got to the bathroom and limped over to the sink. She gripped it tightly and looked in the mirror at her cheek. 'Yep, that's going to bruise.' She tended to her injuries an went to bed, too tired to do anything else.

"Driger, attack!"  
"Go Draceil!"

The green blade swerved, the grey one, shortly behind it. Suddenly, the grey beyblade sped up and hit the green one with all it's force, knocking it out of the dish.  
"Aww! No fair! Tyson was distracting me! I want a rematch!" One boy said. Another boy chuckled.  
"Haha, sorry Maxie, but I win this round. Face it, I'm unbeatable!" He said.  
Oh yeah?!" A third voice spoke up. A soft click was heard as he loaded up his launcher. "Just wait 'til you battle me, Raymond!" A fourth boy let out a small sigh of frustration.  
"Tyson, your attack ring still needs work, there's no way you can beat Ray!"  
"Oh yeah, hehe oops..." Said the third boy.  
"Ha! Forfeit! Told you I was unbeatable, Max!" The second boy exclaimed.  
"Actually Ray, your turn was too wide, let me see your blade for a sec." The fourth boy spoke up again. A soft clink was heard as a beyblade was given to the fourth boy.

Hilary giggled at her teams antics as she came round the corner to face them. Most of the pain was gone, now she was just left with bruises. Luckily, it was winter, so no one would get suspicious of her long jeans and thick jumper. The only thing left that was visible was a purple bruise along her right cheek bone. She'd tell them she'd tripped. Even Ray had taken the bait on that one before. Her biggest problem now was Kai. She knew he wouldn't fall for it, then she'd be in trouble. She let out a sigh of relief as she remembered Kai had left for Russia yesterday. Her train of thought died down as she took a seat next to Kenny, who was tampering with Ray's beyblade.  
"Hey Hil."  
"Morning,Hilary."  
"Hiya!"  
"Good morning!"  
"Wait! Hilary, what happened to your face?!" Max asked, worried. Everyone's eyes fell on her shining cheek.  
"Oh this? I just fell, that's all..." She said, dismissing it. 'Brilliant! They all fell for it!' She said to herself when everyone went back to what they were doing. All except Tyson. His gaze lingered on her for a few seconds longer, until she stared at him back and he turned away.

Because he was such a doorknob, Ray had sprained his wrist earlier when he was trying to do an impossible launch. This meant Hilary had to make lunch. She went to the kitchen to make some sandwiches. As she was buttering bread, Tyson came into the kitchen.  
"Hey." She said sweetly.  
"Hey," He replied. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
She put down he knife and turned to face him.  
"Sure, what'cha want?" She asked.  
"It's about earlier. You didn't fall, I know you. I am clumsy, Max is clumsy, Chief is clumsy. Heck, even Ray is clumsy sometimes. But you? No way. So tell me, where did that bruise come from? And, I know when you're lying."

Hilary sighed. She had no choice but to tell him.  
"When I was a little girl, my mother was killed in a car crash. I was the only one there at the time, so my father always blamed me for her death. Every night, he comes home, beats me, and leaves me there, to go to the pub... It's horrible..." She said, choking on sobs. He put his arms round her.  
"Hilary, I'm so sorry. We're gonna stop this. I promise." He whispered in her ear, not caring that the left shoulder of his shirt was becoming wet with tears.

That night, Tyson escorted Hilary home. He got a few weird looks from the guys (And a very suggestive look from Max) but ignored them.

When they got to her house she went inside. Little did she know that Tyson was right out side. Watching, waiting. He couldn't just leave her.

It began raining, but he couldn't care less. He heard yelling and it sickened him. Then, the door opened. Hilary stepped out, tears streaming down her face.  
"Tyson!" She was shocked to see he was still there.  
"Hey, you okay?" He asked. She forced a tiny smile and wiped her eyes with the cuff of her jumper.  
"I'm fine." She replied. There was no emotion in her voice. He took her in his arms.  
"Do you want to sleep 'round my house tonight?"  
"I'd love to." Her fake smile became a little bit more real.  
"Y'know Hil. You can tell me anything you want to. I won't judge you." He said.  
"Yeah, I know. And I appreciate that, thank you Tyson." She relied, giving him a peck on the cheek.

They returned to the Dojo. Tyson explained that Hilary was staying over.

Ray noticed Hilary had been crying. He pulled her aside, but Tyson could still hear what they were saying.  
"Hil, you okay, you look like you've been crying." He said. Tyson approached him.  
"Ray, that's none of your buisness, but out of it, yeah?" He replied. Ray looked shocked, he was only trying to help. He smirked.  
"Ha! Looks like someone's got a crush!" Ray joked, winking. He went to join Max and the Chief.

When Ray was gone, Hilary turned to Tyson.  
"Tyson! That was rude! He was only asking."  
"Sorry," He said. "I just want to protect you."  
"It's okay," She smiled. "You're forgiven." He smiled back.

"Hilary," Tyson said, turning to face her. "I know this isn't easy for you, but we will get through this. Together. But I tell you again, please tell me anything you want. I want to help." He said, pulling her into a hug, she rested her shoulder on his head.  
"I know, thank you." She said.

****************  
The night had been fine, nothing bad had happened. That is, until Hilary got home.  
"I'm back!" She said, shutting the door behind her. It didn't cross her mind at the time that he might be angry with her for leaving without a word.  
"Where the fuck have you been?!" He shouted, slapping her before she could reply. A small tear crept down her face.  
"I-I-I-I was out. W-w-w-with f-friends." She stuttered, quietly.  
"I will not tolerate that, young lady!"  
***************

The next morning, Hilary came running into the dojo, filled with rage, tears streaming down her face. She stormed straight up to Tyson.  
"Thank you so much for your stupid help!" She screamed, before running away, slamming the door hard behind her.  
"Hilary..." He whispered, ignoring the confused and shocked stares of his teammates.  
*********

Ten minutes later, Tyson found her, throwing pebbles into the river. He sat down next to her.  
"Thought I might find you here," he said.

"Did I do something wrong?"  
"Tyson... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout. It wasn't your fault." She said softly and sadly. Tyson was confused.  
"What? What wasn't my fault?" He asked her, wrapping and arm around her shoulder. She began crying again.  
"Tyson, he- he- he..." Her voice reduced to a whisper.

"He raped me..."

Tyson was in a state of shock. He pulled her close and squeezed her tight. A few stray tears rolled down his cheeks.  
"Hilary," he tilted her chin so that they were facing each other. Sad ruby eyes locked with soft chocolate ones. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I want you to know right now that I will never leave you, no matter what. We will get though this. I promise..." He said, pulling her into a soft kiss. She snuggled deeper into his embrace.  
"Thank you." She whispered, happy.


End file.
